


Polar Opposites Attract

by dat34



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Bending, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat34/pseuds/dat34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato is the heiress to a multi-billionaire company. And an Omega. To make sure his daughter is well protected, Hiroshi decides to hire The Avatar as Asami's bodyguard. Little does he know that The Avatar is a hot-headed Alpha that doesn't like to take orders from anyone. Especially someone she thinks is just a prissy rich girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Asami Sato rolled her eyes as her father knocked on her door for the third time that morning. 

"I'm up, dad." She paused. "I have been for the past hour."

"What's taking you so long?"

"I'm getting ready!"

"Well, hurry up dear. Our meeting is in 15 minutes!"

Asami let out a long sigh. She had argued with her father over her need for a "bodyguard." She thought the idea was completely ridiculous. She was more than capable of handling herself. 

Her father was due to retire in a few months, which meant that she would be the new CEO of Future Industries, a multi-billionaire company. She was excited. She had been waiting for this day her whole life. She already had several ideas for projects she believed would change the world. 

But her father had a lot of enemies. Especially after he had announced that Asami would be his successor. She had received a threat or two - nothing serious, but enough to worry her father. Especially after he had lost his wife all those years ago. This was a risk he would not take again. 

And so, she had no choice but to humor him. 

She finished applying her make up and grabbed her bag as she left her room.

* * *

Asami followed her father through the door. 

"Ginger?" He called out for his secretary. "Has she arrived ye -"

Asami bumped into her father when he suddenly stopped walking. 

"Ah, Korra. You're here."

Asami poked her head from behind her father. At Ginger's desk sat a tanned girl with short brown hair, muscles clearly defined through her clothes. Her eyes were a piercing blue. 

"Mr. Sato." She nodded toward his direction. He nodded back.

"This is my daughter, Asami."

"Nice to meet you."

Asami frowned. There was something off about this girl. And something off about the way the room smelled. She looked at her father, who looked a little nervous. He cleared his throat.

"Well, if you ladies will excuse me. I have some work to do. I'll leave you to get better acquainted." He turned to leave but stopped. "Have you seen my assistant, Ginger?"

"She ran down to get some coffee."

"Ah, okay."

And with that he left. 

Korra cursed and gripped the desk. 

"What..." Asami took a step toward her, confused. And that's when she saw the ginger head emerge from underneath the desk. Korra stood up, buckling her pants. 

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"Problem, Red?"

Asami raised an eyebrow at Korra. 

"Yes, actually."

"Look, before you get started, let's set a couple of ground rules, shall we?" Korra paused for a second. "I don't take orders very well. In fact, I don't take them at all. I do what I want, got it? Your father hired me to keep you safe. And I will. So as long as I'm doing my job, I don't see why I can't be doing other things."

Asami forced a smile and set her bag down.

"Ginger? Why don't you run down and get that cup of coffee? I'm sure my father will be expecting it soon."

Ginger hurried out of the room. Asami walked up to Korra, her face only an inch away.

"Korra, was it? My father hired you to protect me. Which means you work for _me_. Which means you  _do_ as I say, whether you like it or not."

"And if I don't?"

"Oh, there will be consequences, I can assure you that."

Korra snickered. "Listen princess, I can walk out of here anytime - you're the one that needs me, remember?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I took the liberty of looking at your file. Quite the record you've got there. Last I checked no one was interested in hiring you after that last...incident of yours. So I suggest you behave before you find yourself out on the streets again."

With those last words Asami pushed Korra down into the chair. Korra growled, unhappy with the sudden shift in power.

"Go get yourself cleaned up. You'll find your uniform in the bathroom too, so get changed."

Korra's eyes widened. "Uniform?! No -"

Asami stopped her before she could go any further.

"I don't want to hear it. I leave for a meeting in 5 minutes. Don't be late."

Asami could feel Korra's eyes burn into the back of her head as she walked out of the room. She smirked to herself. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Korra tapped her foot impatiently. Asami had been in this meeting for almost two hours now. 

Her hand went up to the tie around her neck and she loosened the knot a little. She was starting to feel very claustrophobic. She let out a frustrated sigh and decided to look around the floor. 

A woman behind a small partition at a desk suddenly caught her attention. She sniffed the air and was intoxicated by the woman's scent. She felt her body start to react. She looked back at the door and then at her watch.

"Ah, what the hell."

She made her way up to the woman and introduced herself. It wasn't long before the woman was leading her to the stairwell. 

Korra wasted no time. She pushed the woman against the wall, crushing their lips together. Her hands found their way to her breasts. The woman groaned as she felt Korra's hard member press into her. 

She unzipped her pants and Korra thrust into her, pounding against the wall. The woman had to bite her lip from screaming as Korra increased her speed. 

They both jumped as a siren suddenly started to wail. 

"What the hell is that?!"

The woman cursed and pushed Korra off. "Security breach!"

"Aw, fuck!"

Korra pulled her pants back up and rushed into the room. The doors to the conference room were wide open. Korra looked inside and found people hiding under the table. She searched the room frantically, but Asami was no where in sight.

"Where is she?!" She barked. 

No one answered. Korra grabbed the person closest to her, holding him by the collar of his shirt. 

"Where. Is. She?" She growled. 

"I don't know! They came in so fast! They took her and ran out!"

Korra threw him to the side and ran out. 

"Call security! Tell them to lock this building down! No one gets in or out!" 

The woman she was fucking five minutes ago nodded quickly and picked up the phone. 

Korra stopped and sniffed the air, looking for the trail of jasmine. When she found it, she flew down the stairs. She was in the lobby in seconds, but the trail ended there. 

She scanned the room quickly, but no sign of Asami. 

She heard a noise behind her and whipped her head around. A scrawny little boy was wheeling out a trolley. 

"You! Stop!"

The boy froze almost immediately and his hands shot out of his head.

"What are you doing?"

"T-taking out the trash."

Korra frowned. She sniffed around the trolley. It smelled like nothing but trash. She growled and turned to leave, when she caught the faintest whiff of jasmine. 

There was a gun pressed to her head before she could even breathe. She snickered to herself. In one quick move, she had disarmed the scrawny bastard and kicked him back to the floor. 

Before she could pat herself on the back, she felt a kick to her head that sent her flying. She jumped up and looked to see another three attackers coming her way. 

She cursed to herself as she rubbed the back of her head. 

She took two of them out very easily - the third was giving her serious trouble. He kept up with every one of her moves - always ready, always two steps ahead of her. 

Korra's frustration started to get in the way of her fighting - she was getting sloppy, but she was also getting relentless. She finally managed to land a kick right to his chest, sending him flying back into a table, glass shattering everywhere. 

Korra growled as she picked him up by his neck, her voice a growl. "Where is she?!" She panted.

Her frown turned into a look of confusion when her attacker started to clap. And the next thing she knew, she was on the floor, her attacker sitting on top of her, his forearm pressed to her throat. 

He took his mask off and Korra's eyebrows flared so high they must have hit her hairline. 

"Asami?!"

Korra pushed her off. 

"What the hell!"

"I have to say, I'm impressed." She checked her watch. "That only took you about 3 minutes." 

Korra jumped off and raised her arm for a punch. 

"Ah, ah, ah." Asami held out her hand. "Stupid move."

"What the hell was that?!"

"A test."

"A test?! You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"You know, this whole 'crisis' could have been averted if you could just keep it in your pants." 

"THIS WHOLE CRISIS COULD HAVE BEEN AVERTED IF YOU WEREN'T BEING SUCH A B -"

"Is there a problem here, ladies?"

Korra whipped her head around and saw Hiroshi Sato standing by the door. 

"Ah, Asami, how did your meeting go?"

Asami smiled. "Perfectly."

"Everything okay? Looks like you ladies ran into some...trouble."

Asami kissed her father on the cheek. "Everything's fine, dad. See you at dinner!"

Asami headed toward the door but turned at the last second, looking at Korra expectantly. Korra cursed under her breath and followed her out. 

Korra stayed quiet as they waited for the car. 

"I half expected you to rip my throat out by now."

Korra snorted. "As much as I'd like to, that would sort of defeat the entire purpose of me being here."

"Huh, brains too. Who would have thought."

Korra growled and turned to her, her Alpha pride unable to take any more. She lifted her arm but yelled in pain. Her hand shot to her shoulder. 

"Are you okay?"

"Fine!" She barked in response. 

"You sound and look fine."

Korra just growled in response. 

"I'm sorry." Asami paused. "Here, let me take a look."

Korra took a step back as Asami reached out to help. Asami raised an eyebrow and Korra sighed, dropping her hand. 

"It's dislocated."

"Lovely."

"Korra?"

"Yeah?"

Asami set Korra's shoulder back, eliciting a roar from the Alpha. Her teeth were clenched and suddenly her face started to relax. 

"That..." She rolled her shoulder back. "That feels better. Thank you."

Asami nodded. Korra rolled her eyes. 

"Look, I'm sorry."

"For?"

"I'll start taking my job more seriously."

"And I'll stop being such a bitch." Asami responded. 

"I would appreciate that."

Korra stood quietly, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head.

"Where the hell is your car? Does it always take so long?"

Asami raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, seriously. You could have been shot a million times by now."

Right on cue, Asami's car had pulled up. Korra beat Asami to the door and opened it for her. 

Asami raised her eyebrow yet again, wondering if it would just be easier to keep it up there. 

"What?"

Asami shook her head. "Nothing." 

She got in and Korra followed her. 

"So, where to now?"

"Your place."

"Huh?"

"We need to get your things."

"Uh, why?"

"You're moving in." Asami paused. "Didn't dad tell you? It's a 24 hour job."

Korra cursed under her breath. This just kept getting better and better. 


	3. Chapter 3

Korra knocked on Asami's door impatiently. She found herself waiting around on Asami a lot, and boy, did she like to take her time. 

"Asami, you're supposed to meet your father for dinner in five minutes!"

"Almost ready!"

Asami Sato must have had a different definition of the word "almost," because she didn't come out of her room for another half hour. Korra opened her mouth, ready with a witty remark, but found herself in the midst of quite a large brain fart when she saw Asami. 

Asami only smirked when she noticed Korra checking her out. 

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh?"

Korra shook her head, her cheeks turning a deep red when she realized she had been caught staring. She tried to brush it off, her Alpha ego coming into play. 

"We're late."

* * *

Hiroshi stood to greet his daughter. 

"Asami! You finally made it."

Korra moved behind Asami to pull out her chair for her when she was pushed to the side. She growled, her hands shooting out to the arms that had replaced hers.

"Ah, ah, ah, Korra."

Korra looked up at Hiroshi. 

Asami turned around, confused.

"Mako?"

"Hi, Asami." He said with a grin. 

Korra couldn't help herself from growling as she noticed the way Mako was eying Asami.

"What are you doing here?"

"I invited him to join us!"

Korra smirked as she saw Asami roll her eyes as she took her seat. Mako took a seat next to her. Korra stood right next to Asami - and right in between her and Mako.

"Ehm, Korra?"

"Yes, Mr. Sato?"

"Do you mind standing back there? I'm sure we'll be perfectly safe at dinner."

Korra stifled another growl as she stepped off to the side, her eyes still glued to Mako.

"So, Asami," Hiroshi started, "Mako was just telling me how he's due for a promotion soon."

"Really? Congrats."

"Chief Beifong's going to retire soon."

"That's a shame. The police force is going to suffer without her."

Mako forced out a chuckle. 

"Lin was a great chief, but I think Mako here can do better." Hiroshi laughed as he clapped him on the shoulder. 

"You're too kind, Hiroshi. I can only hope to do Lin justice. She was a great mentor."

Asami ignored the both of them as she dug into her food. 

"So, uh, Asami - how's the company going?"

Asami nodded in response. "We're working on some new projects. I want to renovate parts of the city and rebuild some of the infrastructure."

"Renovating? Huh, that's pretty cool. Speaking of, I actually had an idea I wanted to talk to you about."

Asami remained silent, chewing on her burger.

"I actually spoke to your father about it. He thinks it would be a great opportunity for us to work together."

"Are you going to keep bragging about it or are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Uh..."

Korra chuckled to herself. Asami was pretty funny when she was sassing someone else besides her. 

"Well, seeing as I would be the new chief of police, I was uh, hoping, that uh..."

"Future Industries would design and build weapons for the police force." Hiroshi finished Mako's sentence.

Asami choked on her drink.

"What?"

"It would be great for us. I mean the weapons we have now are okay but -"

"No."

"Asami -"

"Dad, no." She paused. "You know very well how I feel about designing and selling weapons."

"They're for the force! You could be helping a lot of people!"

"The force doesn't need weapons to help people."

"You can't be the judge of that, Asami."

"Dad, no. That's final."

Mako cleared his throat awkwardly. His hand hovered over Asami's for a bit before he placed it over hers.

"Asami, there's something else we wanted to talk to you about."

Hiroshi smiled proudly.

"Well, seeing that I'll be getting promoted soon, I'll also be looking for, uh, a mate."

"That's nice, Mako. There are plenty of betas out there who would love to be your mate."

Korra couldn't stifle her chuckle this time. She cleared her throat as Hiroshi shot her a glare.

"Actually, Asami, I already had someone in mind."

Asami raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"W-well, you?"

Asami burst out into laughter. And then stopped immediately. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting that. No, but seriously, who?"

"Asami!" Hiroshi hissed. "Stop being so rude! This isn't how I raised you."

"I am being serious."

Asami pulled her hand away from under Mako's. 

"Oh, look at the time. Sorry, forgot I had a ... business call later tonight. Gotta run!"

"Asami! You sit back down right now!"

Asami forced herself back in her chair.

"Your father and I have already spoken about it and -"

"Wait, wait, wait. You and my father talking about business -  _my_ business, mind you  - I can handle. But talking about mating me?" She turned her stare to Hiroshi. "When were you planning on telling me this?"

"Asami, this doesn't concern you."

Asami let out a snort. "Would you listen to yourself? Of course it concerns me!"

"Asami, you need someone to look after you!"

"I already have someone."

Hiroshi's mouth dropped. "You do?!"

"Mhm." Asami said, as she downed her glass of wine.

"Who?!" Hiroshi and Mako asked in unison.

"Korra."

Korra's eyes widened in fear.

"What?!"

"That is why you hired her, isn't it?"

"Well, yes...but, that's different! You won't need Korra once you're mated to Mako."

"Dad, let me stop you right there. I'm not looking to mate anyone right now."

Asami stood to leave but Hiroshi's hand shot out to her wrist, pulling her back. 

Korra stepped forward, snarling.

"I'm afraid this is something you don't have much of a choice with. You are my only child. The heiress to the Future Industries empire. Should you accept it - you accept  _all_ of it. Do I make myself clear?"

Asami stayed quiet. 

"Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

Asami nodded slowly. Hiroshi released his grip.

"Now, didn't you say you had a business call to attend to?"

Hiroshi turned his attention back to his food. Asami turned away and rushed out of the restaurant, Korra right at her heel. 

Korra didn't even have time to open the car door for Asami. She barely managed to jump into the car before it took off. 

"Where are we going? Korra asked after they had missed the turn to Asami's apartment. 

"I need to blow off some steam."

For the first time, Korra was afraid to speak. Asami was a bomb waiting to go off and Korra didn't want to be the one that set it. 

Korra let out a huge sigh when they stopped in front of a club. The bouncer opened the door for Asami and she stormed in, Korra struggling to keep up.

* * *

Korra cursed as she made her way through the crowded club. 

Asami had given her the slip and she had spent the past twenty minutes looking for her. 

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck from the back. Relieved, she turned around.

"Asami, where have you be -"

A finger shot up to her lips and silenced her. 

"I don't know who Asami is, but she's going to hate herself for letting you out of her sight."

Before Korra could protest, the girl had turned around and started to grind her ass into Korra's hips. Korra's eyes rolled back into her head, getting lost in the movement, her primal instincts taking over. 

Korra's eyes shot open as she caught the faintest scent of jasmine. She pushed the girl to the side and followed the scent. Korra growled as she saw Asami dancing with a girl. 

Dancing isn't the word to describe it, really. Korra's instincts took over and she marched over to the pair. Her hands shot out and ripped the woman's hands off of Asami's hips. 

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Back. Off."

The woman laughed. "Do you know this girl?"

"Korra, it's okay." Asami was slurring her words. She couldn't even stand up straight.

"Yeah, Korra, it's okay. Why don't you go fuck off?"

Korra shoved the girl back. She turned and took Asami by the arm. "Come on, we're getting out of here."

Before Korra could move she was pulled back. She turned around and her face was met with a punch that sent her flying into a table.

"Alright, that's it."

Korra charged at her attacker, taking her down to the ground. Before she could land a punch, she was pulled off and held by two men. 

"Is there a problem here, Kuvira?"

"No, no problem at all." The woman said as she dusted herself off. "Just need to teach this mutt a lesson." 

She punched Korra in the stomach. Korra roared and broke free, knocking the two men's heads into each other. She tackled Kuvira again and showed no mercy as she pummeled her fist into her face.

She found herself being pulled away again, only this time, it was by the bouncers.

"Get out!"

She snarled at Kuvira, who smirked as she wiped the blood from her nose. 

"Asami, let's go."

"No, I want to stay here."

Korra cursed and picked Asami up, throwing her over her shoulders. She walked out of the club, but Asami's car was no where in sight. 

Korra took a deep breath and started walking to Asami's apartment. 

"K-Korra. Put me down."

"Shut up, Asami."

"Hey, don't tell me to shut up. Put me down!" She started kicking and thrashing.

Korra put her down. "What the hell were you thinking Asami! Did you even know who that was?"

Asami giggled and shook her head.

"This isn't funny!" Korra paused. "This isn't you! What the hell's gotten into you?!"

Asami shrugged. 

"Didn't you hear? I'm getting mated soon. Might as well enjoy what time I have left."

Korra sighed.

"Oh, is that what this is about?"

Asami shook her head and started to walk. 

"Asami." Korra reached out and pulled her back. "Hey -"

"Leave me alone, Korra."

"No can do, princess."

Asami kept walking.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a drink."

"Asami." Korra warned. "Drinking isn't going to solve your problems."

"Yeah, nothing will."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is." Korra paused. "Hey, look. No one can make you do anything you don't want to -"

"It's not that simple, Korra!" Asami yelled. "You don't know my father! Didn't you hear what he said? If I want Future Industries, I do what he wants."

Korra sighed and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Look, we can figure this out. Just...just let me take you home, okay?"

Asami stayed quiet.

"Asami, please."

She looked up at Korra and her frown melted. There was something about the worry in the Alpha's eyes that brought her back to her senses. 

"Fine."

Asami took a step forward and stumbled.

"Here, let me help."

Korra picked Asami up, Asami's head resting on Korra's shoulder, her nose right by Korra's neck. There was something about Korra's scent that was comforting.

After a while, Korra decided to break the silence.

"Asami?"

"Hm?"

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Ever."

When Korra didn't get a response, she looked down and found Asami asleep.

She smiled to herself as she made her way into the apartment, tucking Asami into bed. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Korra's head was buried in the fridge trying to find something decent to eat. 

She was too busy to notice the shadow that was creeping behind her.

"Korra?!"

Korra jumped and hit her head. She cursed as she ducked out from the fridge. 

"What the hell, Opal?!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at Asami's?"

"Did you get fired?! Why is there a bruise on your face?!"

"Hey, Bolin." She paused. "No, I didn't get fired. Just had a rough night."

"Oh. What happened?"

"Asami got into a fight with her father and then she dealt with it by getting drunk."

Opal snorted. "Typical."

"It's not like that Opal."

Opal raised an eyebrow. "Well, look at you. I could have sworn you spent about two hours on the phone yesterday bitching about this girl and now someone's gone and grown a soft spot."

Korra swatted Opal's finger away. "It's not like that either."

"Then what is it like?" Bolin asked, crunching on an apple. 

"Her father's kind of a dick."

Opal rolled her eyes. "Yes, daddy issues can be so hard."

"No, Opal. He's forcing her to mate with someone she doesn't want to mate. And he's threatening to take away the company from her if she doesn't."

"That's harsh."

"Mhm."

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"Mackow?" Korra shrugged. "Some hotshot that's supposed to be the new chief of police."

Bolin spit out the piece of apple in his mouth. 

"Mako?!"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"He's my brother."

"What?!" Korra shook her head in disbelief. "Wait, what? You have a brother?"

"Technically, yeah." 

"What do you mean technically?"

"They had a falling out a long time ago."

"You knew?!"

Opal stayed quiet.

"Bo, how come you never told me?"

He shrugged. "I don't like to talk about it."

Before Korra could interrogate him more, a scream came from her room, followed by a loud thud.

"Oh, shit."

"She's here?!" Opal whispered.

"Yes. Shut up. Go back to bed. Both of you!"

Korra rushed into her room and found Asami on the floor. She kneeled down next to her.

"Hey, hey."

"Where am I?"

"We're at my place. I'm sorry. Yours was too far."

Korra helped her up and sat her back down on the bed. 

"How are you feeling?"

Asami groaned in response, her hand shooting up to her head.

Korra chuckled. "I figured that might be the case." 

She reached out and gave her a glass of water, which Asami accepted eagerly. 

"Thank you. What time is it?"

"Three in the morning."

"What happened last night."

"Dinner with your father. Mako. You got upset. You got drunk at a club."

"Oh God."

Korra took the empty glass from Asami and put it on the night stand. 

"You should go back to sleep. You have an early meeting tomorrow."

Asami smiled. "Glad to see you've started to pay attention."

"I promised, didn't I?"

"If I recall properly, there was also another promise you made me earlier."

Korra felt her cheeks flush. 

"Oh, so you forget everything else that happened but that you remember."

Asami buried her head in her hands. "What am I supposed to do, Korra?"

"Fuck it. You don't need Future Industries. Start your own company."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Well, firstly, I wouldn't have any money."

"Easy. We find investors. I know this great guy from the Southern Water Tribe."

"I can't just 'fuck' Future Industries, Korra."

"Why not?"

"Because. I just can't."

Korra let out a sigh.

"You're putting yourself in a corner."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"My father wasn't the one that started Future Industries. My mother was. And after she got murdered...let's just say her and my father had different visions for the company." Asami paused. "It's the only thing left I have of her. And I was so excited to be in control because it would give me the chance to put it back on the right track."

Korra hesitated as she reached out. She put her hand over Asami's.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Asami." She paused. "And, I get where you're coming from, I do. But..."

"But?"

"Your father and Mako started dinner off by requesting that you make weapons for the force. You really think if you mate Mako you'll have the right to do what you want with the company?"

"Mako can be easily persuaded."

Korra growled at the sexual reference Asami had made. She didn't like the thought of both of them getting intimate. After she had realized what she had done, however, her hand quickly shot back. 

"Sorry."

Asami smiled softly. And then she frowned. 

"Korra, what happened to your face?"

Korra shrugged. "You got pretty drunk at that club..."

"I did this to you?"

"No, no, it wasn't you. Some bitch called ' _Kuvira'."_

Asami's hand reached out to Korra's face. Korra winced at the contact. "Ow."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Perks of the job."

"Let me get you some ice or something."

Korra pushed Asami back onto the bed. 

"It's fine."

"I was such an idiot last night."

"Hey, you needed to blow off some well-deserved steam. It's okay." She paused. "Although maybe next time we find an alternative."

Asami smiled and nodded. She lay back down and pulled the covers over herself. 

Korra stood up and walked toward the door. 

"Hey Korra?"

"Yeah?"

Asami took a deep breath. 

"I'm going to do it."

"What?"

"I'm going to mate Mako."

Korra stayed quiet. 

"But I need you." She paused. "To keep me sane. To keep me safe. Will you stay with me?"

It was a while before Korra answered. "I promised, didn't I?"

"You did." Asami said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Asami."

Asami had fallen asleep before the loud smash outside. 

Korra cursed as she pulled her wrist from the broken wall, blood trickling down her knuckles and wrist. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Hiroshi looks up when he hears the knock on his door. 

"That must be Asami!" 

He goes to jump out of his chair to open the door but Mako stops him.

"It's okay, sir. Let me get it."

Mako clears his throat as he opens the door. His smile disappears quickly when he's met by Asami's glare. He growls in disapproval when he sees Korra right behind her. 

"Hello Father. Mako."

"Hello Asami."

"Sir." Korra greets Hiroshi with a nod. 

"How are you, my dear?"

"Good." She pauses. "I've thought about your proposal."

"And?"

"I accept."

"Ha ha!" Hiroshi laughs and gets up to hug Mako and leans in to kiss his daughter on her head.

"But, on one condition."

"Anything, my dear!"

"Well, seeing as Mako's being promoted to Chief of Police, I assume he's going to be very busy trying to keep our dear Republic City safe."

Mako puffed out his chest in pride.

"And seeing as I'm going to be CEO of Future Industries, I'm still going to need someone to look out for me, 24/7."

Hiroshi nods his head slowly, confused as to where his daughter was headed with this conversation.

"Korra stays."

"What!" 

Before Mako could protest, Hiroshi silences him. 

"Agreed."

"What? Sir -"

"Mako, I don't doubt your ability to protect my daughter at all. But Asami has a point. There will be times where Republic City will need you. Which means that my daughter will be left unattended. I'm sure, given my history, that you understand how I feel about the situation."

Mako clenched his teeth.

"Of course, sir."

It was Korra's turn to puff out her chest in pride. 

"Korra?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I hope you know that this means you are  _fully_ responsible for my daughter's life. Should anything happen to her -"

Korra didn't even let him finish his sentence. 

"No harm will come to your daughter as long as she's under my watch, sir."

"Good." Hiroshi clapped his hands together. "Now! We have a mating ceremony to discuss!"

"Actually dad, I hate to do this, but I've got a day full of meetings."

"We should go out!"

Asami raised an eyebrow at Mako.

"F-for dinner I mean. We can start to plan a ceremony then."

Asami forced a smile.

"Sounds like a plan."

Asami kissed her father's cheek on the way out. 

* * *

Asami sank into her office chair. It had been a long, long day. And she still had blueprints to finalize before tomorrow's meetings. 

She checked her watch. Korra had run out to grab some food about twenty minutes ago. The alpha had begged her to take a break, but Asami refused. 

She heard a noise outside her office.

"Korra?"

No answer. 

She frowned and stood up. She poked her head outside the office - no one was around. She turned back and screamed when she saw a tall figure standing in the shadows. 

She immediately went into a fighting stance. 

The shadow chuckled. It was a woman's voice, but one she didn't recognize. 

The woman stepped out - she was tall and had long hair that was braided behind her back. She had an eye tattooed on her forehead. 

"Hello, Ms. Sato."

"Who are you?"

"Excuse my manners, my name is P'Li."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to request a meeting."

Asami raised an eyebrow.

"And you couldn't do that during the day? Through my receptionist? Like a normal person?"

P'Li smiled in response.

"I wanted to make sure I had your full attention." She paused. "I work with a man called Zaheer. He would like to meet with you regarding a...request."

"What kind of request?"

"We have some designs we'd like you to look at. And then manufacture."

P'Li held out a blueprint. Asami glanced at it briefly before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Future Industries does not make weapons."

P'Li raised an eyebrow. "Unless it's for the police force?"

"Nope, not even them."

"I must ask you to seriously reconsider, Ms. Sato."

"No can do, sorry."

P'Li frowned and took a step forward but stopped when she heard a voice outside.

"Sams!"

Asami breathed a sigh of relief.

"You in here?"

"Yup!"

When Asami turned around, P'Li was gone.

"Sorry that took so long - they didn't have vegetable dump-"

Korra stopped talking when she saw Asami. She dropped the food on her desk.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?!"

"Korra, I'm fine."

Korra sniffed around the room. "Who was here?"

"Someone called P'Li. Works for a guy called Zaheer."

Korra frowned. "What did she want?"

"Weapons."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"I told her no, of course. Then she just disappeared right when you got here."

Korra growled.

"I told you you should have come with me!"

"Korra, it's fine. Nothing happened."

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Asami laughed.

"I'm serious. Where are you going?"

"To pee."

"Alright, let's go."

"Korra!" Asami stopped her at the door. "No."

"Fine, at least let me check and make sure it's safe first."

Asami rolled her eyes as Korra ducked into the bathroom. She shook her head. Never mess with an alpha's... Her smile turned into a frown as she stopped herself from completing the thought. Korra was just doing her job.

"Hellooo?" 

Asami was brought back to reality.

"What?"

"Bathroom's safe...if you still want to pee?"

"Oh, right. Thanks."

"You sure you're okay?"

Asami smiled and nodded. 

A few minutes later she came out and found Korra stuffing her face.

"Sorry." She apologized with her mouth full. She pushed a plate of noodles at Asami as she plopped down on the couch next to her.

"So, tell me about this new project you're working on."

Korra couldn't help but smile as she watched Asami get lost in her explanation. Most times, she didn't understand half of what she was saying - with all her technical terms and everything. But she loved the look of focus and determination and hope Asami had every time she spoke about a project.

* * *

Korra and Asami walked into the office the next morning. Korra had taken Asami's keys and was taunting her with them.

"Korra! Come on!"

They both laughed but stopped when they saw Ginger. 

"Good morning, Ginger."

"Ms. Sato..."

Asami frowned. 

"What's wrong?"

"Our warehouses have been completely wiped out."

"What?!"

"What do you mean wiped out?"

"Everything's gone. We just got the call this morning."

Asami felt everything crash around her. Her legs started to feel like jelly and she was about to collapse when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Korra lifted her up and carried her to the nearest chair.

"Ginger, get me some water!"

When Ginger came back, she held out a small note in front of Asami.

"There's something else."

Asami looked at the note.

_Refusing us was a terrible decision, Ms. Sato. I urge you to reconsider our request. Otherwise, this is only the beginning. - Z_

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i am so terribly sorry this update took so long!  
> i just moved half way across the world for grad school and it took me some time to get settled in and everything.  
> again, my apologies and i hope you enjoy this one!

Hiroshi was pacing back and forth. Asami sat behind her desk with a blank expression. She wasn't even blinking. Korra sat on the desk, staring worriedly at Asami. 

The doors burst open as Lin Beifong walked in, followed by Mako.

"Oh, thank the Spirits!" Hiroshi raced over to Lin.

"What happened?!" She barked. 

She received no response from Asami, who was still very zoned out. 

"Asami?" Korra whispered. She nudged her gently. 

"Hm?" 

"What. Happened."

Asami opened her mouth to answer but frowned instead and stayed quiet.

Korra cleared her throat. 

"She had a visitor last night. Someone by the name of P'Li. She requested a meeting on behalf of her boss, Zaheer."

Lin's eyes widened at the mention of the name.

"You know the guy?" Korra asked.

"Why didn't you capture her?!" Mako asked, angrily.

"I, uh...I wasn't there."

"YOU WHAT?!" Both Mako and Hiroshi's voices roared. 

"I was getting dinner -"

Korra barely had enough time to finish her sentence before Hiroshi had his hand wrapped around her neck and pushed her up against the wall.

"You swore nothing would happen to my daughter!"

"And nothing did! Let her go!" 

Asami stood up and waited for her father to release his grip on Korra.

"I'm fine. That's not the issue. The issue is getting back everything they stole from our warehouses. Otherwise, we lose this company. And I'm not about to let that happen."

Hiroshi nodded and dusted himself off. 

"Mr. and Ms. Sato - a word outside, please?"

They followed Lin out the door, leaving Korra and Mako alone in the room.

Korra rolled her eyes as Mako started to growl. 

"I can't believe you left her alone."

"Don't you have a job to be doing,  _detective_?"

Make growled again. "That's Chief of Police to you." He said through gritted teeth.

Korra snorted. "Not yet it isn't. Besides, if you don't solve this case that promotion of yours might get delayed. Permanently. I wonder if Mr. Sato will still find you a suitable match for his daughter then..."

Mako roared and charged at Korra, tackling her into the wall. She frowned. Earlier, she hadn't laid a finger on Hiroshi out of respect for Asami. But this...oh, she had been waiting for this. 

In one quick move, she pushed Mako back and tackled him. She ducked to avoid the punch he swung at her. They were evenly matched - both dodging and landing hits. In a matter of minutes, they both held each other in a head lock. They were both panting. Korra's lip was busted and Mako had blood running from his nose. 

"You give up yet?" Korra managed to huff out. 

"Never. You?"

"I'm not even tired."

Which was a lie. Her body was shaking with exhaustion and she knew Mako could feel it. She could feel his body too. 

"What do you have against me in the first place?!" 

"You were the one giving me attitude!"

"Yeah only because you had your nose so far up Hiroshi's ass!"

"I just want to impress Asami!"

"Then maybe you should aim for her ass!"

"What?!"

"That came out wrong!" Korra paused. She was dizzy. "What I meant to say was maybe you should try talking to Asami - find out what she likes. She's nothing like her father."

They both dropped to their knees. Mako stayed quiet.

"Ok, ok, on the count of three, we both let go. One, two, three!" Korra counted. 

Neither of them budged.

"Hey!" She yelled. 

"Don't hey me! You didn't let go either!"

"Ok, fine! This time!"

She counted again and let go, surprised to find that Mako had let go as well. 

Korra rubbed her neck and looked at Mako.

"What?"

He shook his head. "I just...I just really care about her, you know? I wish she'd give me a chance." 

Korra rolled her eyes. "You're such a sap."

Mako shot her a glare. Korra threw her arms up in apology. 

"Maybe you should take her out tonight -"

"That's a great idea! We can discuss the ceremony -"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there buddy." Korra let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She rubbed her forehead. "Ok, this is what I mean. You need to learn how to pick up on cues and read signals, okay?" She paused. "When you and Hiroshi bring up mating, Asami flips. That's not her number one priority right now. Don't stress about it - she already said yes, she's not going anywhere. Take her out tonight. Talk to her. She's hurting. Comfort her. None of this is easy on her."

Mako looked at Korra thoughtfully. "You're right."

"What now?"

"You're right. I've been such an idiot."

"Well, yes." Korra said, still surprised that Mako was admitting this. "You know, maybe you're not as bad as I thought." But her finger shot up to his chest. "But remember buddy, you do anything to hurt her and I'll cut your dick off and feed it to you myself."

"That's disgusting."

The doors opened and the three walked in.

"What the hell happened in here?"

Korra and Mako turned around - the room was a mess.

"Korra! Your lip!"

"Huh?"

"Mako! Did she do this to you?"

"No. Yes, sir. B-but it's okay. We were just letting off some steam. No harm done."

Asami turned to Korra. 

"Let's get out of here." Korra nodded.

"Um, Asami?"

Asami whipped her head back. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tonight?"

Asami opened her mouth to protest but Mako stopped her. "Not for the mating ceremony...or anything like that. I just figured you might need someone to talk to about all of this."

Asami raised her eyebrow up in confusion and looked back at Korra, who nodded.

"Um, sure. Yeah, okay."

Mako smiled. "Great. Kwong's at 8?"

Asami smiled back. "I'll see you then."

* * *

 

"We're. On. The. Verge. Of. Losing. The. Company. And. All. He. Can. Think. About. Is. The. Mating. Ceremony!" Asami threw a powerful roundhouse kick at Korra that sent her flying back. 

They had been sparring for over an hour now. Korra had agreed to help Asami let off some steam before her dinner with Mako.

"I really don't understand my father sometimes."

"Well...at least Mako isn't bringing it up, right?" Korra paused. "I mean if he also wants to wait then your dad can't rush you."

Asami nodded. "Speaking of, mind telling me what the hell happened in my office?"

"Nothing."

Asami knew Korra was lying and responded with another kick, this one connecting with Korra's jaw. 

"Yowch."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Why aren't you fighting back?"

"I am!"

"No, you're not. You're not even being your annoying witty self."

Korra shrugged. "Doesn't seem appropriate."

Asami let out a frustrated sigh and dropped to her knees.

"What if we can't find it, Korra?"

Korra knelt down by Asami. "Hey, stop being so negative. They've got Lin Beifong working the case. She's the best there is. She'll find it." Korra paused. "What did she say to you and your father?"

"She asked a few more questions. She also thinks I should lay low. She doesn't want me to get hurt. She's taking their threats very seriously."

"As she should. She seems to know the guy from before."

Asami nodded. "She's bringing someone in called Tenzin for help."

Korra frowned. "Tenzin? He's coming here?!"

"Yeah, why?"

Korra shook her head quickly.

"Hey...I know you and Lin...well, you know...were you okay seeing her today?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's all in the past. Why did she say anything about working with me again?"

Asami shook her head. "Only that I was lucky to have you as my bodyguard."

"Huh." Korra said, a little surprised. 

"Come on, you need to start getting ready now if you don't want to be late for dinner."

Asami scoffed. "What if I want to be late for dinner?"

Korra chuckled. "Cut the guy some slack, Sams."

"Since when did you two become best friends exactly?"

Korra stood up and helped Asami up. She made her way to the locker room. 

"The guy really cares about you...figured it was only fair to give him a shot, right?"

Korra stopped walking when she heard no response from Asami.

"Sams?"

Korra turned around and froze. The air suddenly shifted around her. All the blood rushed out of her face and went straight down to in between her legs. She was no longer in control of her body. 

Asami was on the floor again, hugging her stomach in pain.

"No, no, no."

"A-Asami?" 

Asami whimpered in response. Korra fell to her knees. She had been around Omegas in heat before, but this...was something entirely different.

Korra's nails dug into her skin as she forced herself not to move a single step. 

Asami tried to stand and suddenly Korra was aware of every curve on her body. Aware of the fact that she was wearing nothing but a sports bra and tight leggings. Asami took a step toward her.

Korra's hand shot out to her.

"Don't! Don't move!"

"I need to get to my room!"

Korra cursed. She swore to never let Asami out of her sight again. Especially in this state. She was too vulnerable. 

"Alright, let's go - just try - try to keep a distance between us."

Asami nodded and took another step. She cried and fell forward. Korra didn't hesitate before lunging forward and catching her. And suddenly she wished she hadn't. 

Asami's scent was everywhere - jasmine burning through her nostrils. It was intoxicating. Korra moaned as she inhaled her scent. 

Asami clung on to her for dear life. Korra hissed as Asami fell into her lap, pushing her hips forward and brushing against Korra's member. Asami let out a satisfied moan at the contact and she did it again. Korra fell straight onto her ass, giving Asami more access. 

She began to grind against Korra, seeking friction.

"A-Asami - you have to stop."

Asami buried her face into Korra's neck. Korra almost came when she felt Asami's hot breath on her neck.

"D-do you have suppressants in your room?"

Asami nodded. She had slowed down her pace, torturing Korra. 

"Let's - let's go get them."

Asami shook her head. "I don't want them."

Korra cursed. "Okay...then let - let me call Mako."

Asami shook her head again. "No, I'm...I'm not ready. Not yet."

Korra bit her lip as Asami's lips found their way to her neck.

"Then what do you want me to do?"

Korra's heart stopped as she felt Asami's lips on her ear.

"Take me to my room."


	7. Chapter 7

Korra kicked the doors open. Asami was in her arms, her arms wrapped around Korra's neck. 

Korra rushed into the bedroom and lay Asami on her bed. 

"Where are they?" 

Asami's hand shout out, shaking, and pointed to the drawer next to her bed. Korra opened the drawer and pulled out a needle. 

Her eyes widened. "Morphine?"

Asami nodded. "Very. Painful."

Korra prepared the needle and was about to inject Asami when she was hit by a powerful wave emitted from Asami's body, causing her to drop the needle. The throbbing in between her legs was becoming painful. 

She picked up the needle again but Asami was writhing underneath her. 

"Hold. Still. I can't -"

Korra was cut off when Asami arched into her, rubbing against her crotch. 

"Fuck!"

Asami moaned in response and started to increase the speed of her grinding hips. 

"Asami, no!" 

But Korra's eyes rolled to the back of her head - this felt too good. Instead of trying to get Asami to stop, her fists clenched the bed sheet in an effort to stop herself from doing anything more. 

In a matter of seconds, Asami seized up under her and let out a relieved scream as her orgasm hit her. Her arms shot out around Korra's neck, bringing her closer. 

Korra cursed as her nostrils inhaled Asami's scent. 

Her body started to calm down, the pain fading slowly. 

"A-are you okay?" 

Asami looked up at her, eyes barely open. Her hand caressed Korra's cheek. "S-sorry."

"It's okay." Korra paused, unsure of what to do next. She knew her heat would come back. It would only be a matter of minutes before the next wave hit.

Asami reluctantly let go of Korra as she pulled back. Her hand reached for the needle. 

"Asami, let me take care of you -"

Korra was cut off by Asami's scream. 

"Aw! Fuck! Asami hold still!"

Asami's hands shot out to Korra's face.

"Korra, p-please."

Asami's eyes went to the needle and Korra's followed. She knew the morphine would help. But she knew it wouldn't be enough. The relief Korra could give her...

"Shit shit shit." Korra was running out of time to think. And then it hit her. She just had to make Asami come, right? Ha!

Korra threw the needle on the floor and made her way down Asami's legs. She looked up at Asami for approval, who nodded desperately.

No need for penetration. 

Korra slowly and gently undressed Asami. She took a deep breath and placed a soft kiss between Asami's folds. Asami let out a yell and grabbed a fistful of Korra's hair, forcing her closer. 

Korra let her tongue get to work. She wasted no time. She varied her speed - going hard and fast and then long and slow. Korra was lost in bliss. Nothing had ever been like this. She felt the build up in Asami's body and then felt the fist in her hair grip tighter. And then Asami was gone. 

Korra roared in pride as Asami screamed her name, her body shaking. As Asami came down from her high, Korra sat up, wiping her mouth. 

Asami's frown was beginning to fade and her muscles began to relax. Korra needed water. She knew there would be more to come. And she knew her mouth would be sore - but she didn't care. She could do this forever. 

She did her best to ignore her own pain. Maybe she had enough time to go relieve herself in the bathroom.  _Stop_. _This isn't about you, it's about Asami._

Before Korra could continue her moral debate Asami let out another scream. This one felt stronger. A lot stronger. Asami's hands gripped Korra's arms with such strength Korra could have sworn she broke them. 

Korra was about to dip her head again when Asami stopped her. 

"No. Worse. That. Makes. It. Worse." Asami got out through clenched teeth. 

Korra's eyes widened. 

She searched frantically for the needle but hissed when Asami grabbed her member. 

"No no no." Korra whispered. 

Asami pulled her in and Korra fell on top of her. She could feel Asami's breath on her neck. Her lips grazing her cheeks. It took everything Korra had not to take her right there and then. 

"Korra, please."

"Asami, I can't. We can't do this. It's - it's not right."

Asami cursed. "Since when were you so morally just?"

"I - I'm not."

"You fuck anything that moves."

"This is different."

"How?!" Asami cursed in pain. "Why?!"

"B-because it's you." Korra said, barely a whisper. 

Asami didn't seem to hear her though. In one swift move, Asami had flipped them over and now straddled Korra. 

"Asami, no!"

But it was too late, Asami had ripped Korra's pants off. She grabbed her cock and put it in between her silky, wet folds. Korra almost came from the contact. And it didn't help when Asami started to move.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Korra shook her head. It was getting harder and harder to fight her instincts. She wanted -  _needed -_ Asami. 

Korra looked up and saw Asami moving on top of her. She leaned in, her lips grazing Korra's. 

"Take me." She whispered. 

Korra roared and flipped Asami over. Her pupils dilated with arousal.

There was still a small voice in her head begging her to stop, but Korra was too far gone to listen. She positioned herself on top of Asami, her head right at Asami's entrance. 

Before she thrusted in, there was a knock on the door. 

"Asami? Asami! Are you in there?!" 

Korra froze at the sound of Mako's voice. 

"Asami!"

There was a loud thud and Korra could hear the footsteps come closer. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Asami!"

Korra burst out of the room and shut the doors behind her. She stood in between them and Mako.

"Korra! Where's Asami? She was supposed to meet me at dinner an hour ago."

"We, uh, have a minor problem."

"Is she okay?! Did Zaheer take her?!"

He lunged toward her bedroom door but Korra stopped him.

"No, no."

"Then what is it?!"

"She's uh...in heat."

Mako's jaw dropped. "Oh." Then he frowned. "Wait! You're an alpha! And you were with her!"

"Relax buddy." Korra threw her arms up in the air. "Not going to lie, it affected me, but...we didn't mate. I gave her some suppressants. But we - you - should get out of here."

"I'm not leaving."

"Look, I've been around her. I can control myself and keep her safe. Two alphas here is going to end with a disaster."

"I'm not affected -"

Korra stopped him and pointed to the tent in his pants.

"Go, we'll be okay."

Mako reluctantly agreed.

"Call me if you need anything!"

Korra opened the doors and peeked inside. Asami was asleep. Although she would be in pain for the next few days, the worst had passed. She closed the door and slid down the wall, burying her head in her knees. 

* * *

The next morning, Korra woke up to cold water being splashed on her face.

She jumped up and saw Asami standing over her with a bucket.

"Get up. We're going to be late."

Korra frowned at Asami's tone. 

"You...feeling okay?"

"Fine."

"Then what's with the attitude?"

Asami ignored her and collected her things.

"Let's go."

"Sams - seriously. What's up?"

"Call Mako and reschedule my dinner for tonight."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. First of all, I'm not your personal assistant. Second of all, what's up your ass?"

Asami raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is this about last night?"

"What about last night?"

"Look, I'm sorry if I crossed any boundaries. I...I didn't know what to do and I just wanted to help."

"It's not what you did. It's what you didn't do."

"Aw, seriously? Asami -"

"Shut it. Let's go."

* * *

Korra was grumpy for the remainder of the day. She had been following Asami around like a dog. And it was beginning to get on her nerves. 

They were on their way to Asami's office to meet Mako, Lin and Hiroshi. The elevator ride was agonizingly long. 

"Asami, come on!"

"Leave it alone, Korra."

"I don't understand why you're so upset."

"You had your fun last night?"

"Asami, it's not like that."

"You had a nice little taste but didn't want to get your hands dirty?"

"Asami!"

"If you didn't want to, then you shouldn't have done anything."

"It's not that I didn't want to, I just -"

Korra was cut off when the elevator doors opened and they were met by Hiroshi.

"Is there a problem here?"

"No, sir."

* * *

Lin, Hiroshi and Asami had been in argument for over half an hour. 

Mako stood by Korra. 

"Things are a little tense with you two. You sure nothing happened last night?"

Korra growled in response. 

"She wants to have dinner with you. Tonight."

Mako's eyebrows flared, surprised. "R-really?"

"Don't fuck it up. Nothing about the ceremony."

Mako nodded eagerly. 

They both looked up as Asami walked over. Her hand reached out for Mako's tie. 

"You free for dinner tonight?"

Mako nodded. "Of course."

Asami smiled. "Perfect." She paused. "I have a few things I need you to take care of for me tonight." 

Korra rolled her eyes. 

"And then maybe we can discuss the ceremony?" She added.

Korra's eyes widened. 

Asami linked her arm in Mako's and they headed out.

"Oh, Korra...since I'll be with Mako tonight, I won't need you. Take the night off."

Korra opened her mouth to protest but shut it when she saw the look on Mako's face. 

She growled in response. 

Hiroshi left the room. It took Korra some time to realize that she was left alone with Lin. 

She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. She opened her mouth to say something but Lin's hand shot out. 

"Save it."

"Look, since you don't have Mako tonight maybe I can help with the investigation." Korra offered.

"I'm not interested in trading dates." Lin replied, unamused. 

"Still have your lovable sense of humor, I see."

Lin shot Korra a glare, who winced in response.

"I can help -"

"I don't need your help."

"Look, no offense but you've been on this case for days and you haven't found any leads. Maybe I can -"

"No!"

"But -"

"I said NO Korra!"

Korra growled in response. "Why the hell not?! What, you think I'm not good enough anymore?!" She paused. "Look I'm sorry for what I did three years ago...but things have changed. I'm different -"

Lin raised her hand to silence Korra. 

"Enough."

And with that, Lin walked out. Korra growled and punched the wall, storming out. On her way out of the building, she cursed as she saw Asami and Mako standing together.

Lin was standing by the door.

"That's strange."

"What?"

"Why are they still here? Car never takes that long."

Korra took a step forward but stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hello, Korra."

Korra stood frozen, not moving. Tears started to well in her eyes. She looked away quickly, unable to face the tall man that stood before her. 

He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"It's okay, Korra."

Korra fell into his arms and onto her knees, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Tenzin."

Asami's head whipped back at the sound of Korra breaking down. She frowned in confusion but didn't have time to ponder the sight as she got into her car.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Korra sat on a chair, her head hanging low. 

Lin and Tenzin were in the next room. She could hear parts of their conversation, but her mind was elsewhere. 

"No, Tenzin!"

"Lin, we need to put the past behind us."

* * *

_Three years ago_

_Korra delivered the last blow and landed on her feet as her opponent fell to the ground. He raised his arm in defeat. She pumped her fist in the air and turned to face her master, Tenzin._

_"Well, I think that covers everything!"_

_Tenzin smiled. "Well done, Korra." He paused. "Your father will be very happy to know you've completed you training. You've come a long way in the past two years."_

_"You're being too nice to the kid."_

_Tenzin turned around and saw Lin standing behind him._

_"Have some faith in her, Lin. Korra is the best warrior the South." He paused. "And the North too, if I'm not mistaken."_

_Lin rolled her eyes, unimpressed._

_"And if I recall correctly, weren't you the one that requested she come here to train?"_

_"I thought they'd send me a real warrior. Not a hot-headed teenager who does whatever she wants."_

_"Funny. Reminds me of someone I knew back in the day."_

_Lin raised her eyebrow._

_"So you think she's ready?"_

_Tenzin nodded._

_"Good, cause we've got trouble. Serious trouble."_

* * *

"She's not ready for this. She never will be!"

"You have to have faith in her!"

Lin growled. "The last time I listened to you ended up in a disaster!"

Tenzin sighed. "Well, that depends on how you look at it."

Lin scoffed. "I'm surprised to hear you say that. With everything that happened with your daughter."

* * *

_"Alright. This is a simple mission. We go in, take them out, and then we're gone. Do you understand?"_

_Korra was there but she wasn't listening._

_"Korra!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Do you understand?"_

_"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Her hand shot out to a mock salute._

_"This isn't a joke Korra."_

_"Yeah, yeah. I know."  She paused. "You know, if these guys are as bad as you say they are...and this mission is as important as you say it is...it might help if you told me who the hell we were going after and why."_

_"That's on a need-to-know-basis. And you don't need to know."_

_Korra scoffed._

_"Get some rest. We leave at dawn tomorrow."_

* * *

 

"It wasn't her fault!" _  
_

Lin stayed quiet. 

"You're too forgiving."

"And you're not forgiving enough!" He paused. "What would you have done?"

"I would have balled up and taken fucking responsibility! I wouldn't have put others in danger!"

* * *

_Lin paced back and forth. They were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago._

_"Where is she?!" Lin barked._

_"Calm down, Lin. She'll be here soon. She probably just overslept."_

_"Hmph."_

_"I know Korra. She wouldn't miss this for the world."_

_"Tenzin!"_

_Tenzin and Lin turned around._

_"Pema? What's wrong?"_

_"Korra. She's gone."_

_"What?!"_

* * *

"She was recovering, Lin." He paused. "To this day we don't know what happened to her. Or what she could have possibly gone through."

* * *

_Tenzin and Lin searched Korra's room. There was a sign of a small struggle._

_Lin bent over and picked up a dart._

_"Shit."_

_Tenzin's eyes widened in horror._

* * *

"At what cost, Tenzin?!"

Tenzin let out a sigh.

"How long has Jinora been in her coma?"

"Almost three years now."

"And why is she in that coma?"

"It wasn't her fault, Lin."

"She never came back, Tenzin!" Lin stopped, her voice breaking. "We got her out of there. She was hurt. Badly. I know. But we got her out in one piece. And then she just up and fucking disappeared." A tear rolled down Lin's cheek. "Not a single word to anyone. I don't care if she needed time alone. The least she could have done was said something! That way your daughter wouldn't have gone looking for her." Lin paused. "That way she would have still been with us!"

* * *

Hiroshi cursed. This was the seventh time he had called Asami and received no answer. He knew she was with Mako, but she also knew never to ignore her father. Especially when he called her this many times. 

He took a deep breath and dialed another number. 

The line picked up right away. 

"Yes?"

"Zaheer. Where's my daughter?"

Zaheer chuckled in response. "Don't worry. She's safe. For now."

Hiroshi growled. "This was never part of the deal, Zaheer!"

"The deal's changed, Sato."

"I'll pay you anything you want. I'll give you more weapons. Anything! Just give her back."

"I don't want your weapons anymore. Or your money. You have something much more valuable that I want." He paused. "The Avatar."

* * *

Korra jumped up in surprise when Hiroshi burst through the doors. He lunged at her, wrapping his hands around her neck.

"You! This is all your fault!"

Korra didn't have a chance to answer - the breath was slowly being sucked out of her.

Lin and Tenzin burst into the room, tearing Hiroshi off of Korra.

"Mr. Sato! Enough! What has gotten into you?!"

"Asami! They have Asami! And it's her fault!"

Korra's heart sunk at the words.

"My fault?! How is this my fault! She went off with Mako and told me to stay back!"

"NO!" He lunged at her again but Lin stopped him.

"Hiroshi, enough! The girl has a point."

"This has nothing to do with Mako! You ruined everything!"

"What are you talking about?!"

Hiroshi let out a deep breath, his head hung low. 

"Mr. Sato. If you want us to help Asami, you need to tell us everything."

"Now!" Lin barked impatiently. 

"I...I'm working with Zaheer."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Korra lunged at Hiroshi but Tenzin held her back.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! How could you do this to your own daughter?!"

"Asami was never supposed to get hurt!"

Korra roared and lashed out at him and landed a punch to his face before Tenzin pulled her back again.

"I knew Asami would never agree to make weapons for them. So I wanted to scare her into doing it. It was just this one time."

"And the weapons for the police force?"

"He was selling to both." Korra snarled in disgust. "Double the profit."

"Everything would have been fine if you never got involved!"

"What does this have to do with me?!"

Hiroshi looked at Lin and Tenzin. "She...she doesn't know?"

"Doesn't know what?"

Lin let go of Hiroshi and sighed. She looked over at Tenzin, who nodded. 

"Zaheer." She paused. "He was the one that kidnapped you three years ago."

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

"W-what?"

"Zaheer was the one that kidnapped you."

Korra's legs began to shake and she fell back down onto the couch. And then she jumped right back up.

"Then we have to get Asami back -" Korra shut her eyes and turned her head away at the thought of Asami being with Zaheer. 

Lin turned to Hiroshi. "Do you have any idea where he is? Or where he might have your daughter?"

Hiroshi shook his head. "He always came to me."

"If anything happens to Asami..."

Hiroshi looked down at Korra with disgust. "Don't you threaten me!"

Korra shook her head. "You have no idea what this man is capable of."

Lin turned to Tenzin. "Let's go. We've got work to do."

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Fine, then I'm going without you."

"Korra..." Lin sighed. "Given your history with the situation...I don't think it's a good idea."

"I'll be fine."

"But it's not just about you. You're a liability. If something happens to you you could compromise everyone's safety." Lin paused. "Including Asami's."

"I'm still going."

Lin growled in frustration.

Korra growled and took a step toward Lin. "Look, I know this might seem selfish to you but I need to do this."

"You don't  _need_ to do anything!"

"Yes, I do." Korra turned to Tenzin and then looked at the ground immediately. "Look...Tenzin, I'm really sorry. I should have never run off like that. And...I'm so sorry about Jinora. When I heard I couldn't...I couldn't face what I had done. That's why I could never come back."

Tenzin placed his hand on Korra's shoulder and gave her a light squeeze. 

"Let's go get Zaheer."

Korra nodded. "For Jinora."

Tenzin smiled, tears welling in his eyes. "For Jinora." He said, quietly. 

* * *

 

Korra stopped right at the dock of Air Temple Island. 

They had all agreed to regroup here and to come up with a plan. 

Korra wasn't sure if she was ready to face Pema, the kids...or Jinora. 

Korra walked into the dining hall. 

"Korra!" Meelo and Ikki shouted in unison. They ran at her and threw themselves at her, wrapping their arms around her. Korra hesitated before she hugged them back. 

"We missed you so much Korra!"

"I missed you so much too."

When they finally let go, Korra stood up and walked over to Pema. 

"Pema..."

Before Korra could start, Pema pulled her into a tight embrace. Korra could feel her tears on her shoulder. 

"I am so sorry, Pema."

"Oh sweetie, we're just glad to see you again."

Lin rolled her eyes. "Now that the reunion's out of the way, let's talk strategy."

"Wait." Korra paused. "Bolin and Opal are coming."

Lin opened her mouth to protest but Korra put her hand up to stop her.

"I know Mako and Bolin have their differences, but they're still brothers. He deserves to know what's happening."

As if on cue, Bolin walked into the room, Opal behind him. 

"Hey guys!"

Bolin and Opal knew about Korra's past. They had been her source of support ever since she came back and had always encouraged her to go see Tenzin. 

Opal scanned the room nervously, but calmed down a little when she didn't sense any tension. 

"So...what's up?" Bolin asked awkwardly. 

"Mako's been kidnapped."

Bolin's jaw dropped to the floor. "What?!"

Lin stepped in. "Him and Asami Sato have been taken by Zaheer."

"Who's Zaheer?"

"He's the leader of a terrorist group known as the Red Lotus."

"Why does a terrorist group want my brother?"

"They don't. He just got caught in the middle of this mess." Lin replied.

"Zaheer was also the guy that kidnapped me."

Bolin shook his head. "Whoa, wait. I'm confused."

Lin looked at Tenzin and rolled her eyes. "Alright kids, why don't you sit down." Lin took a deep breath and started. "The Red Lotus was established many years ago - their goal and mission is to restore the world to it's natural order - which they believe is chaos. Three years ago the group became really active and had a plan to take down all world leaders. I knew we couldn't take them down alone so I turned to Tenzin for help. He suggested we bring in the Avatar to help."

"Wait the Avatar is real?" Bolin asked. "I mean I heard stories about the legend when I was a kid..."

"The legend describes the Avatar as a being with great spiritual power, responsible for keeping the world in balance. I thought it was all a bunch of poppycock - there had been no signs of an "Avatar" in over a hundred years." Lin paused. "Until this one started showing signs in the Southern Water Tribe."

Bolin and Opal looked at Korra, who turned away. She had never told them about this part of her past.

"So, The White Lotus started to train her - both physically and spiritually. Zaheer must have found out about her when she came to Republic City and kidnapped her the night before we had planned our attack."

"But what did he want from Korra?"

Lin stayed quiet and looked at Korra. 

"He wanted to kill me."

"He saw you as the ultimate threat to their cause."

Korra frowned. "It's time to put an end to this, once and for all."

"Wait, but how did Mako and Asami get mixed up with this guy?"

Korra growled. "We have Hiroshi to thank for that."

"A few days ago Asami received a visit from one of their agents. They wanted Future Industries to build their weapons. Asami refused, of course." Tenzin explained. 

"But then we found out that Hiroshi was working with Zaheer." Korra continued. "Asami was out with Mako when they got kidnapped."

"And now that Zaheer knows Korra's alive, she's the ransom."

"Whoa." Bolin said. 

"We're going after them tomorrow."

"Wait...Korra, are you sure you're ready to face this guy?" Opal asked, worried. 

Korra nodded. 

"I'm coming with you."

"No!" Lin argued.

"Mako and I haven't spoken in a while, but I'm not letting a crazy man kill my brother!"

Lin slapped her palm to her face.

"I don't need anymore kids to babysit!"

"You won't have to babysit me. I can handle myself."

"Well, now that that's settled, let's come up with a plan." Tenzin suggested.

* * *

 

Korra took a deep breath. She stood out in the hallway. She reached out slowly and turned the door knob. 

Kya was asleep next to the bed. Korra was careful to stay quiet. She walked over to the bed. Tears blurred her vision as she looked at the girl sleeping in front of her. 

She reached out and took her hand. "I'm so sorry, Jinora." Korra broke down over Jinora's body. "You should have never come after me."

"She was worried about you. We all were."

Korra looked up, startled. 

Kya had woken up. 

"We thought Zaheer might have taken you again."

"You shouldn't have let her do it."

Kya smiled. "You think we didn't try to stop her? Tenzin went nuts when he found out. But it was too late by then." She paused. "He never did want her to get involved with the Spirits. He always thought it was too dangerous." Her smiled disappeared. "Guess he was right." She added, sadly. 

"I'm going to bring her back."

Kya looked up at Korra. 

"Korra...we tried. She's been gone for too long."

Korra shook her head. "I'm going to bring her back."

 


	11. Chapter 11

Korra took a deep breath. It was late. She had gone out for a walk after dinner and was now sitting on a cliff. She must have been deep in thought because she didn't hear Opal and Bolin as they walked up behind her. 

"Korra?" 

"Hey."

"You okay?"

Korra nodded. "Just been thinking...about a lot of things."

"We'll get them back." Bolin reached out and took her hand in his.

She returned his gesture with a small smile.

"Bo, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What happened with you and Mako?"

Bolin let out a sigh. 

"I-I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about it."

"No, it's okay. It's kind of silly actually." He took a deep breath. "Okay, you know how I went to the Earth Kingdom a few years ago?" 

Korra chuckled. "How could I forget? That's when you met Opal."

Bolin smiled. "Well, when I was in Ba Sing Se, I ran into family. My grandma and a few of our uncles and cousins." 

"Bolin, that's amazing!"

"I thought so, too. I got in touch with Mako right away and told him he had to come down to meet them." He paused. "But, you know...Mako being Mako. He was really happy and everything...but said he was too busy at the station and he was in the middle of a huge case and couldn't make the time. I got upset and we ended up fighting. I accused him of spending too much time at work and not caring about other things and he accused me of not caring enough. That he was doing all of this to take care of me. So I got mad and angrily apologized and told him I was leaving so I wouldn't be a burden anymore. We haven't spoken since."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Looking back now, I think I'm more upset at myself and him for not coming after each other. And he was right. I finally picked myself up and learned how to take care of myself." He paused. "We both just got caught up with our own lives, I guess."

"Yeah, I know what that's like." 

"But that's all going to change. Once we get them back, I am never letting him out of my sight again." He paused. "Well, you know what I mean."

"You should get some rest, Korra."

Korra nodded. "I will. You two head back inside. There's something I need to do first."

Opal gave her a reassuring smile before they left. 

Korra sat cross-legged and joined her two fists together. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_Come on, Korra. You can do this._

It had been a while since she had meditated - or even tried to reconnect with her spiritual side again. After a few minutes, her face went into a frown and beads of sweat started to collect on her forehead.

She opened her eyes and yelled in frustration. She was completely blocked. 

"Who am I kidding? I can't do this."

She started to stand up when her own voice rang in her head.  _I promise I won't let anything happen to you._

Korra growled. She had failed to keep that promise to Asami. And then her thoughts went to Jinora - who had sacrificed her own life when she thought Korra was in danger.

With newfound determination, Korra sat back down.

_Come on. Come on. Come on! Clear your head. You can do this. For Asami. For Jinora._

She closed her eyes and focused on Asami. The color of her eyes, her hair, her laugh, her voice, her scent - Korra's mind was suddenly tunneling through different places - too fast for her to catch up with it. And suddenly it slowed down and focused on a basement where Asami was chained up in a prison cell. 

Korra's eyes opened and were a glowing white. She blinked and they were back to blue. She couldn't help the smirk on her face. 

She knew where Asami was. 

* * *

The next morning, Lin was pacing around the courtyard. Tenzin was waiting patiently with Bolin and Opal.

"Where is she?!" 

"Calm down, Lin."

"Don't you tell me to calm down! I don't have a good feeling about this. The last time you and I were here waiting for Korra, things didn't turn out so great."

"I've sent the kids to go get her."

"Korra's gone!"

The blood drained from Tenzin's face. He wasted no time as he rushed to Korra's room. But this time, there was no struggle. The place wasn't a mess. In fact, it looked like no one had been in there at all. 

"You've got to be kidding me."

Tenzin turned and found Lin, Opal and Bolin standing behind him.

"She went after them. Alone."

"How the hell are we supposed to find her now?! We have no idea where Asami and Mako are and now we've lost Korra too!"

* * *

Korra hides behind the corner of a wall until the patrolling guards are out of sight. 

She peeks her head around the corner and is about to move when she feels a hand on her shoulder. 

She turns, ready to attack, but stops last minute when she sees Asami.

"Asami!"

Asami's whole body is shaking. She can't hold herself up anymore and collapses. Korra falls to her knees just in time to catch her. 

"Asami! How did you esc-"

Before Korra could finish her sentence, she was hit with a strong shock of electricity. 

She fell to the floor with a loud thud. 

Zaheer stepped out of the shadows, laughing. 

"Avatar Korra. We've been expecting you."

* * *

Korra wakes up with a huge headache. She reaches for head and winces - her body is sore. She looks around and finds herself in a prison cell. 

_No!_

"Korra?"

Korra whips her head around and sees Asami. She lunges at her and wraps her arms around her.

"Asami! Are you okay?"

Korra pulls away and immediately starts checking Asami's body for damage.

"What happened?! I'm so, so sorry Asami."

"Don't apologize. I'm the one who sent you home, remember?" Asami smiles weakly.

"Where's Mako?"

"Another prison cell. Other side of the building."

"Are you hurt?"

Asami shook her head. "Nothing life-threatening."

"We need to get you out of here."

Asami shook her head. "No use. We tried. Place is heavily guarded."

Korra growled. "That doesn't mean we can't try again."

Korra raises her arms to attack but stops dead in her tracks when she hears a voice.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Zaheer." She snarled. 

He responds with a chuckle. "It's nice to see you again, Avatar." He paused. "Although I have to admit, I'm not exactly happy about seeing you alive."

"You two know each other?"

"He's the one that kidnapped me three years ago."

Asami's eyes widened. She knew about Korra's history - she had read it in her file. Her father had had all the applicants investigated. 

"When I get out of here -"

Zaheer raised his hand to silence her. 

"Be my guest." He motioned to one of the guards to free Korra. 

Korra looked at him confused, but then wasted no time. She lunged at him. 

Zaheer dodged every attack she threw at him. He was very calm and laughed at her failures, aggravating her even more. Korra was running out of energy, but there was no giving up. 

"You ruined my life!" She lunged at him again. Zaheer barely missed this attack.

"You - you crippled me!" She attacked again, with no success.

"You crippled yourself!"

"You took away everything from me!" She sent a kick for his face, which he easily blocked with his arm. 

He threw a hit back, sending her flying into the wall. He started his attack - a series of merciless blows. Korra tried to defend herself but ended up on the floor almost every hit. 

"You're pathetic." He hit her again.

"And to think I once thought of you as a threat."

He kicked her back down to the ground. 

"Look at you. You were supposed to be the most powerful being in existence." He sent a kick straight to her ribs. "And you can't even fight me." 

He leaned in. "It's a shame that girl gave up her life for you."

Korra's eyes widened. She let out a powerful roar and tackled Zaheer. She scrambled on top of him and started to pummel his face into the ground. 

Zaheer laughed in response and threw Korra off of him. He wiped the blood from his lips. 

"I have to say I was quite impressed with her abilities. I thought I was the only other person to have entered the spirit world besides the 'almighty' avatar. And when I found out she was looking for you...well, the opportunity was too good to pass up." 

Korra reached out to attack again, but Zaheer stepped on her arm.

"Tell me...is her body still alive without her spirit?"

"What - what did you to her?"

"I trapped her spirit within the Spirit World."

Before Korra could move, Zaheer's foot came crashing into her face.

* * *

 

Korra woke up but her eyes didn't seem to want to open. She groaned in pain and felt something move beside her.

"Korra!"

"H-hey Sams." She coughed out.

"Spirits, you're alive."

Korra struggled to sit up.

"Korra, stop. You need to lie still."

Korra ignored her and forced herself to sit cross-legged. She brought her fists together.

"Sami...hold me up."

Asami reached out and supported Korra.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

Korra's body started to shake. She started to sweat and choke as she relived her vision with Zaheer and how he almost killed her. But she fought through it and when she opened her eyes again. She found herself in the Spirit World. 

There was a flash of light on her chest and she felt warm inside. 

"Raava." She smiled. "Where have you been? I missed you!"

"I have always been with you Korra." 

"I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long." Korra apologized, her voice quivering. 

She felt a surge of power rush through her body as Raava reassured her.

"Can you help me find Jinora?"

Korra found the Spirit World rushing past her and stopped in a dark forest. In a hollow tree was a glowing green bubble. There was the outline of a body trapped inside.

"Jinora!"

She ran up to her. 

"We need to help her!"

"Only you can set her free, Korra."

"But...how?" 

"You are most powerful in the Spirit world."

Korra closed her eyes and reached out, touching the bubble. She felt the energy rush through her body. The bubble began to glow a white light and when it was over, Jinora was gone. 

Korra woke up with a start and fell over. 

Asami dragged her head onto her lap.

"Oh, Korra. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Tenzin and Lin had been arguing for over an hour now. 

"Tenzin! Pema!"

Kya burst into the room.

"What is it Kya? What's wrong? Tenzin asked.

"You need to come see this!"

They all followed Kya into Jinora's room. 

Tenzin froze when he saw his daughter awake and smiling back at him.

"J-Jinora?"

"Hi dad." She said weakly. Tenzin ran to her side.

"But how?"

"Korra saved me." She smiled. "But she's in trouble. We need to help."

"How?! We don't know where they are!" Lin argued.

Jinora smiled. 

"I do."

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Korra woke up with a groan. Her body was still sore, but starting to feel a little better.

When her vision came back into focus, she was met with jade eyes. She smiled weakly. 

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Asami paused. "How are you feeling?"

Korra struggled to sit up. "Never better." Her hand shot up to her head in pain. 

"I've been doing the best I can to heal you...but our options and supplies are pretty limited in this cell."

"We need to get out of here."

Asami nodded. "It's been eerily quiet the past few days."

Korra's eyes widened. "Few days?!" 

"You were out for sometime."

Korra frowned. "What's Zaheer waiting for?"

She stood up and walked to the cell door, looking around for the guard. 

"He'll come by in a few minutes. I've been watching them. I think I have a plan to get us out of here."

Korra nodded. 

"Look, Korra, I need to apologize - I'm the one who got us into this whole mess."

Korra raised her hand to stop her. "There's no need to apologize, Asami."

"Yes, there is. If I hadn't been such a bitch to you I would have never been captured. And if I had never been captured then you would have never come after me. And if you had never come after me you wouldn't be hurt."

Korra knelt down beside Asami. "Hey, this isn't your fault. Regardless of where we had been, Zaheer would have come after you." Korra paused. "And in a way, I have to thank you."

Asami looked at her confused.

"If none of this ever happened, I might not have found out about Zaheer. And I might not have been able to free Jinora." She paused. "And don't worry about me getting hurt, it's all part of the job, right? I signed up for this."

Asami smiled weakly. They heard faint footsteps in the distance. 

"Korra, whatever happens, I - I'm sorry that I was angry with you for not mating with me the night of my heat. It was probably the smart thing to do."

Korra chuckled. "Asami, I didn't not mate with you because it was the smart thing to do. You and I both know that's not how I work. I wanted you so badly. I still do. I...I just..." Korra hesitated. "If we were ever to be together, I don't want it to be because you were in heat and our instincts took over. I want to be with you because  _I want_ to be with you. I...I love you, Asami Sato. And nothing's ever going to change that." 

Asami was speechless. Before she had the chance to say anything, they heard the guard. Asami pushed Korra onto the ground. "Quick, pretend like you're still passed out."

Korra raised an eyebrow. 

"Do it!" Asami hissed. 

The guard came by and stopped by their cell. He looked around to make sure everything was okay and then turned to leave. 

"W-wait." 

He turned back and found Asami pressed up against the bars. 

"What do you want?"

Asami's hand reached out to his shoulder. 

"Could you stay a little longer?" She asked. "I'm feeling a bit...lonely."

Asami rolled her eyes as she felt Korra growl. 

The guard raised an eyebrow. "What...the Avatar not good enough for you?"

Asami shook her head, her finger trailing down his chest. "She doesn't exactly...suit my needs."

Her finger hooked around the waistband of his pants and she pulled him closer. He chuckled nervously, his ego clearly going to his head. He closed his eyes and slowly leaned in, his lips puckered. 

Before Asami made her move she was pushed out of the way. 

"What the - Korra!"

Korra's hand shot out from in between the bars and grabbed the guard's head. She smashed it into the bars and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"What the hell was that?"

Korra growled in response as she took the keys from his belt. 

She turned to Asami as she opened the door. "Don't  _ever_ do that again."

Asami rolled her eyes and walked past Korra, who stopped her. "Wait."

Asami sighed in frustration as Korra ducked her head out to check out the hall way.

"Hey, listen, I know you're my body guard and all...but I think under these circumstances it would benefit the both of us if we worked together. You know. Let me fight. The bad guys."

Korra was about to protest but was silenced when Asami leaned in and pecked Korra on the cheek. 

"Great, glad we agree." 

She took off down the hallway. When Korra came back from her daze, she cursed and ran after Asami. 

Korra followed Asami through corridors and doors. 

"How do you know where you're going?"

"Been listening to the guards." She looked around. "Mako should be in one of those rooms."

There were three rooms - all guarded by one. Korra provided the distraction and Asami quickly took him out. They each went to a door and entered the room, taking out the guards. 

When they came out, both shook their heads. There was one door left. 

And then Mako's yell behind the door broke the silence and confirmed he was in there.

Asami kicked the door down. Mako was tied to a chair. A guard stood in front of him, wearing an electric glove he had been using to shock Mako.

The guard turned back, confused. 

"Hey!"

He swung his arm at Asami, who easily dodged it and took him out. 

"Mako!" She ran to him and started to loosen the rope around his hands and wrists.

"A-Asami." He coughed. 

"Shh, it's okay. We're getting out of here."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Fine." 

She helped him stand up. Korra stepped forward and growled when he saw Mako's arm around Asami's neck. 

Asami stopped her. "Not now, Korra."

With a frown, Korra went and swung Mako's other arm around her neck. Once they were out in the hall, they were met by Zaheer and the rest of the gang. 

"Oh, fuck me." Asami cursed. 

Korra smiled and gently put Mako down. 

"Oh, I've been waiting for this." 

And with a roar, she attacked. 

She went straight for Zaheer, easily taking down the guards the stepped up to protect him. 

Asami set Mako down and cracked her knuckles, attacking everyone that came at them. 

Mako looked up and looked back at the room behind them. He slowly started to crawl back. 

"Ha! Look at that coward run!" Ming-Hua said and she sent a punch straight for Asami's face. 

Asami had no trouble taking down the guards and was now struggling with Ming-Hua and Ghazan, who timed their attacks perfectly one after the other, barely giving Asami time to keep up. 

Korra had also made her way to Zaheer. He laughed at her as she could barely keep herself standing. 

"Ready for round 2?"

Korra spat on the ground in front of Zaheer. She wasn't going to let him get inside her head this time. She was running low on energy and needed to use it wisely. 

She waits for Zaheer to make the first move and when he doesn't, she strikes. She sends a combination of punches straight to his face. He dodged them easily - just as Korra expected him to. She raised her fist to his face and waited for him to dodge before she moved. She used her other arm and landed a punch straight to his gut. He staggered back as she followed it with a kick to the face.

Asami had kicked Ming-Hua who crashed forcefully into the wall. She slid down with a groan. Asami turned her attention to Ghazan, who sent a fury of punches her way. The last punch grazed her cheek. She ducked and swung her foot at his legs, taking him down. She jumped back up and kicked him right in the face, knocking him out. 

Asami smirked to herself and was met with a hard blow to the head. She fell to her knees in pain. 

"It's over." She heard Ming-Hua's witch-like voice behind her. She braced herself for the attack, but it never came. Instead, there was a shriek behind her, followed by the smell of burnt flesh. 

Asami turned around and saw Mako on the floor, his hand in the electric glove wrapped around his hand. 

Their victory was short-lived, however, when a gunshot rang out and a bullet pierced through Mako's arm. He yelled in pain and Asami turned around. She was met with the same face that started this whole mess. 

"P'Li." She growled. 

Asami made a move toward her but P'Li held her gun up. "Don't. Move."

Korra ducked back as Zaheer's leg swung right above her. She saw P'Li holding the gun at Asami. She punched Zaheer back and ran toward P'Li. 

P'Li heard her and moved out of the way just in time. Korra put herself in between the gun and Asami. 

Zaheer chuckled. 

"Kill them." 

P'Li cocks her gun with a smile and shoots. Korra turns around and shields Asami with her body as the gun goes off. She opens her eyes when she feels no pain. She quickly checks Asami and is relieved that she's okay too. 

There's a loud thud behind them. Korra turns around and sees P'Li on the floor, a puddle of blood pooling around her. 

"P'Li!" Zaheer roars.

Korra looks to the side and smiles. "Lin!"

Lin steps into the light, followed by Tenzin, Bolin, Kya and Opal. 

More guards have joined the room at this point. Korra turns to the team. 

"Kya, Opal - get Mako out of here NOW. He needs medical attention! The rest of you take out the guards. Zaheer's mine." She growled. 

They all moved into action - Kya and Opal picked Mako up and started to lead him out of the room, Bolin giving them cover. Lin, Tenzin and Asami started on the guards, while Korra went after Zaheer. 

Zaheer was blinded by rage. He thwarted all of Korra's attacks. She flew at him for a kick but he grabbed her by her foot and swung her into the wall. He made his way for the gun. 

Korra saw him and went after him, but it was too late. He raised the gun up at Asami and shot. Asami's eyes widened. Her arm went to her stomach. She looked down and saw red. Korra ran and slid, catching her before she hit the floor. 

Lin kicked the gun out of Zaheer's hand, but before she could deal any damage, was attacked by another swarm of guards. Tenzin rushed to help her. 

Korra roared and charged at Zaheer. 

"You take what's mine, I take what's yours." He laughed, almost maniacally. 

Whatever focus and control Korra had before was completely gone now. She ignored the pain her body was sending her and unleashed her full fury at Zaheer. He laughed as he dodged the first attacks. He was used to her rash fighting style. 

But Korra was throwing punches faster than she ever had before. Zaheer frowned as he struggled to defend himself. Korra was not herself. Her eyes shone a bright white and she was merciless with her attacks. 

She let out a roar that caused everyone in the room to drop to their knees and shield their ears. Zaheer ducked and rolled out of the way and ran for the gun. He picked it up and tried to shoot at Korra, but there were no bullets left. 

He cursed and went for Lin's gun, which lay by Asami. 

The second Korra saw him approaching Asami, she roared again. He picked up the gun and turned around to aim but was met by Korra's fist in his face. She picked him up and threw him against the room. He quickly scrambled up and dodged her attack, returning one instead. 

Korra staggered back a few steps and then charged again. She sat on top of him and beat his face into the ground. Blood flew everywhere. Her hands wrapped around his throat, tightening their grip by the second. 

Korra felt something tug at her shoulder. She looked back and threw Lin off. 

"Korra!"

Korra was momentarily pulled away from her rage as she recognized the voice that called her name.

She roared when Tenzin tried to approach her. 

"Let him go, Korra."

"He hurt Asami!"

"And he almost killed Jinora! Believe me, no one wants him dead more than I do." He paused. "But it is not up to you to kill him. It's not up to any of us. He will pay for everything he's done, I promise." 

Korra roared and tightened her grip even more. Zaheer's hands slid from Korra's. His eyes were starting to close.

"If you do this, what makes you any different than him?!" Tenzin yelled. 

"He killed innocent people! He deserves to die!"

"K-Korra."

Korra's eyes widened when she recognized the whimper. Her head whipped back. She saw Asami clutching at her stomach as she sat up.

"P-please." She coughed out. "D-don't do this. You're not a monster."

Korra frowned at Asami's words. 

"I already lost my father." She paused. "I can't handle losing you to this, too." 

Korra's frown softened. She turned her gaze back to Zaheer, who smirked at her. 

"Do it, Korra. Kill me. End your pain and suffering now."

Korra growled and tightened her grip again as Zaheer laughed. 

"What are you laughing about?!" 

"L-look. At you." He coughed out. "You'll. Never. Get rid. Of the poison." 

Korra's eyes widened in horror at the fear of being poisoned again. "W-what are you talking about?!"

"It lives within you." He paused. "Chaos." 

Korra closed her eyes. She roared and raised her arms over Zaheer's face, bringing them down full force. 

The ground beneath him cracked as Korra's fist connected. 

Zaheer opened his eyes, surprised. 

"I will never be like you." Korra growled. And with that, she knocked him out. 

Lin and Tenzin both let out sighs of relief. 

Korra jumped up and rushed to Asami, who fell to the ground. Korra caught her just in time. Her hands went to Asami's wounds. She was bleeding profusely. 

"Asami...I'm so sorry." 

Asami smiled weakly, her hand went up to Korra's cheek, caressing her face. 

"You did it." 

Korra placed her hand over Asami's.

"We're going to get you out of here, okay? You're going to be fine." 

Korra struggled to pick Asami up. "We have to get her help!"

"Korra..."

Korra ignored Asami as she continued to struggle. Asami placed a hand on Korra's arm to stop her.

"Korra, listen to me."

Korra stopped moving but refused to look at Asami.

"It's okay." She smiled.

Korra's vision started to blur as tears welled up in her eyes. 

"You're going to be fine."

Asami wanted to believe her, she really did. And although she was no doctor, she knew that she had already lost a lot of blood at this point. 

"Come here."

Korra leaned into Asami, still refusing to meet her gaze. Asami reached up and turned Korra's face to her. Korra closed her eyes.

"Hey, look at me." 

Korra reluctantly opened her eyes and wished she hadn't. She couldn't stomach the thought of losing Asami.

"Asami, you...you can't do this. I need you." 

Asami smiled weakly and pulled Korra closer to her. 

"I love you too, Korra."

She leaned in and pressed her lips against Korra. Korra eventually gave in and kissed Asami back. The tears flooded down their cheeks. 

And then, Asami's body went limp in Korra's arms. 

Korra pulled back and shook Asami lightly. 

"Asami? Asami! ASAMI!"

 


	13. Epilogue

_Three Months Later_

Korra walked up to her favorite spot on Air Temple Island - a cliff that gave her a full view of the sea. She always came here when she was thinking. 

It had been three months since their encounter with Zaheer. Three months since...

Korra shook the thought out of her head and fought back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. 

Zaheer, along with the rest of his gang, were all arrested. They were no longer a threat to the world.

Jinora had recovered quickly and was back to her old self. 

Hiroshi had also been arrested - after Korra nearly killed him, of course.

Korra heard the bushes rustling behind her and turned around. She smiled when she saw Tenzin standing there. 

He smiled back and reached out for her shoulder, giving her a light, reassuring squeeze. 

"She's ready, you know."

Tenzin looked at Korra. There was a tear in the corner of his eye.

"Yes, she is." 

"You should be very proud, Tenzin."

He nodded. "Korra, I know...we haven't really spoken about that night. But -"

"I'm fine, really." She smiled weakly.

Tenzin nodded. "Thank you." He said. "For bringing her back."

Korra smiled in response. "So when's the ceremony?"

Tenzin let out a sigh. "Once she gets her tattoos, we can schedule the ceremony." He paused. "Lin wants to see you."

Korra groaned. She hadn't seen the Chief in three months.

"Come on, it'll be fine."

Korra reluctantly made her way back to the courtyard with Tenzin, where she saw Lin and Mako.

Korra smiled and waved. At first, things had been really awkward with her and Mako. But she apologized and thanked him for everything he had done - they had both reached an understanding and both respected each other now. 

"Hey, how's the arm?"

Mako smiled. "Much better, thank you. Should be back on the job in no time."

"Slow down there." Lin said. Though she would never admit it to anyone alive, she looked at Mako as her son and cared for him deeply. 

"MAKO!" 

Korra laughed as she recognized Bo's voice. He ran up to them and pulled Mako into a tight bear hug. 

"Ow! Ow!"

Bolin put Mako down. "Sorry!" 

Mako and Bolin had worked out their differences - and just in time too - Bolin asked Mako to be the best man at his mating ceremony. 

"Opal! Bolin!" Korra hugged each of them. "Welcome back, how was it?"

"It was uh-maz-ing!" 

Opal laughed and tried to calm her mate down. 

"Alright, now that we're all here, let's get down to business, shall we?"

Lin turned to Korra. "Korra, I just wanted to thank you for your service. Though you still proved to be a little reckless, we would have never been able to capture Zaheer." She turned to Bolin and Opal. "You two I also want to thank. You've both proven yourselves." She paused. "I want to offer you all a position on the force. It would be an honor to serve with you." 

"Wait..." Bolin asked confused. "I thought Mako was going to be the new chief..."

Mako chuckled. "Not yet, bro. I've still got a lot to learn."

"Chief, thank you - I'm extremely honored. But..." She paused. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Huh. I thought you'd jump at the opportunity to come back."

Korra smiled. "Normally, I would. But I'd like to resume my training with Tenzin." She turned to him. "I still have a lot to learn, too." She turned back to Lin. "But, I'm always here to help. Anything you ever need, count me in." 

Tenzin smiled proudly at Korra. 

"Team Avatar!" Bolin yelled excitedly and put his hand in. "Come on guys!"

Opal shook her head as she laughed and put her hand in as well, followed by Mako. 

"What." Lin looked at Bolin, who returned the look with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright." She said, rolling her eyes. Tenzin joined in as well.

Korra felt her chest puff out with pride and love and put her hand in as well.

"Not without me you don't."

A hand went over Korra's. Korra whipped her head around. 

"Asami! You're awake!" Then she paused. "What are you doing out of bed? Where's Kya?! Should you even be walking?!"

Asami couldn't help but giggle. "Korra, relax. I'm fine."

Korra didn't seem to believe her and was already trying to pick her up and take her back to her room. 

Bolin clasped his hands together and watched them with awe. "Ah, young love."

"Korra! Come on, I'm fine. Put me down!" Asami demanded. 

Korra growled and put Asami down. Her hand instinctively going to her stomach, where her wound used to be.

Asami's hand went over hers to comfort her.

Korra doesn't remember much of what happened that night. She remembers Kya trying to heal Asami but failing. They rushed her to the nearest hospital and then sent for an airship to take her to the Southern Water Tribe to see Katara, the best healer there was.

Asami was in critical condition for a few days and when they finally managed to stabilize her, she had been in a coma since. Korra never left her side and prayed to the Spirits to bring Asami back to her. 

"Does it still hurt?" 

Asami shook her head. "I'm fine, really."

Korra looked at her and a grin took over her face. She wrapped her arms around Asami and lifted her into the air and then pulled her into a crushing bear hug. 

Asami let out a laugh and hugged Korra back. When Korra finally put her down, Bolin and Opal rushed to hug her, too. Lin nodded in her direction. 

"Glad to see you're okay, kid." 

Tenzin also smiled. "Welcome back, Ms. Sato."

Korra stepped to the side as Mako came up to Asami. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back. They had never really had a chance to talk about what happened. 

But Korra and Mako did and they had come to an understanding. Mako still loved Asami - she was like family to him. And he was happy that she was happy and that Korra would take good care of her. 

When they pulled away, Asami turned to Korra. 

"We should talk." 

Korra scooped Asami up in her arms again and pulled her in for another hug. 

She grinned sheepishly and apologized when she pulled away. 

"Dork." 

* * *

 

Korra led Asami back to her room and they both took a seat on the bed. 

"Look, Asami, before you say anything, I need to apologize."

Asami frowned. "For what?"

"For not being able to protect you like I was supposed to." She paused. "Zaheer shot you to get to me. I should have never let that happen."

"Korra, you can't blame yourself for this." She smiled, her hand resting on Korra's cheek. "I'm fine now."

Korra smiled. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Korra was met with a pair of soft lips. Korra melted into the kiss and cupped Asami's face. When they pulled way for air, Korra's head rested on Asami's forehead. 

"I promise I'll always be there for you." 

Asami smiled and responded by leaning in to kiss Korra again. 

Korra leaned back on the bed and pulled Asami over her. Asami straddled her hips and leaned down to kiss her again. 

Korra sat up and she wrapped her arms around Asami, bringing them closer to each other. 

Asami moaned into the kiss as Korra's hands started to roam around. Her own hand rested on Korra's abdomen. 

Korra moved down to Asami's neck, planting soft kisses. Asami moaned again and began to slowly grind her hips into Korra. Without warning, Korra ripped Asami's shirt in half and threw it on the floor. 

"Hey!" Asami protested. Korra growled in response, her hands going to unclasp Asami's bra. Asami's body shuddered as Korra's lips latched onto her breast, her hand massaging the other one. 

Asami grabbed a fistful of Korra's hair and pulled her back. She was grinding a lot faster now, their need for friction increasing. Asami leaned in and kissed Korra before ripped her shirt off.

Korra raised an eyebrow at Asami, who only smirked and pushed Korra down. She went straight for Korra's neck and continued to grind as she felt Korra harden underneath her. 

Korra growled in arousal and flipped Asami over. She started at her neck and kissed her way down her stomach, pausing over Asami's scar. She kissed it lovingly and then stopped at her waist. She pulled the remainder of Asami's clothes off and planted kisses on her thighs. 

"Korra." Asami said, through clenched teeth. "Don't. Tease." 

Korra chuckled to herself and placed a kiss right in between Asami's folds. Asami let out a moan and clenched the sheets. Korra slowly ran her tongue from her opening to her clit and back down again, sending shivers through Asami's body. She wrapped her lips around Asami's clit and pulled, eliciting a moan from the Omega. 

And then, without warning, Korra's tongue flicked into action. Asami let out a whimper and clenched the sheets tighter as Korra worked her with her tongue. It wasn't long before she felt the muscles in her stomach tighten. 

"Korra..."

Korra hummed in response. Asami couldn't take it anymore. She screamed out Korra's name as her orgasm hit. She rolled her hips, riding out the last wave of her orgasm. When she came back down from her high, she found Korra grinning sheepishly at her. 

Asami sat up and pulled Korra up with her. She pushed her straight into the wall and grabbed her cock, rubbing it over her pants. Korra let out a hiss as Asami's lips latched onto her neck. 

Asami pulled Korra's pants down, releasing her member. Asami's lips trailed down Korra's body and then wrapped around her cock. Korra cursed and leaned her head against the wall. 

She struggled to keep herself standing - the sight of Asami's head bobbing up and down was enough to send her over the edge. 

When Korra couldn't take it anymore, she picked Asami up and went back to the bed. Asami's gaze met Korra's - there was nothing in there but pure lust. Asami growled in excitement as Korra placed the head of her cock at Asami's entrance. 

And with one deep thrust, they were joined. 

"Ah!" Asami raised her hips to let Korra slide in deeper. 

"Fuck, Asami..." Korra was already curling her toes and her eyes were squeezed shut. 

"Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"Move. Now."

Korra started to move her hips slowly. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra's hips, pulling her in closer. Korra started to move faster and Asami pulled her in for a kiss, her nails raking down Korra's back. 

The bed beneath them started to creak with protest as Korra's thrusts became wilder. Korra picked Asami off the bed - not wanting to break it. She wasn't sure the Air nomads or Tenzin, for that matter, would appreciate or understand if the bed broke. 

She set Asami down on the dresser and continued to pound into her. Asami pushed them off and sent Korra crashing onto the floor. Asami straddled her hips and started to ride Korra into the ground. 

Korra's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she watched Asami bounce on top of her. The Alpha in her took over, making her take control again. 

She stood up and slid out of Asami. She turned Asami around and pushed her against the wall. Her hands grabbed Asami's waist and she pounded into her again, her butt cheeks slapping into Korra with each thrust. 

"K-Korra. I'm close."

"Me. Too." Korra grunted. 

Korra took Asami back to the bed, leaning in to kiss her. Asami pulled away and bit into Korra's neck. Korra yelled out in pleasure. She felt Asami's walls tighten around her and then felt Asami's body shiver underneath her as her orgasm took her. 

Korra latched onto Asami's neck, leaving her mark as well. And then her orgasm shot through her balls, up her spine and caused her to fall over onto Asami as she came. They rode out their high together, Korra's hips eventually slowing down, erratically thrusting before coming to a complete stop.

They were both breathing heavily. Korra licked the bite she gave Asami apologetically.

Then she rolled over and pulled Asami into her. Asami's head rested on Korra's chest.

"Wow." Korra finally managed to say.

Asami laughed and placed a kiss on Korra's cheek. Korra closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

She hadn't felt this happy in a really long time. She inhaled the scent of the Omega beside her. The only scent that would ever turn her on. And the only scent that would ever make her heart swell up and feel like it could burst.

"Asami?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you."

Korra felt Asami's lips on her own.

"I love you, too. Korra."

Korra smiled.

"Korra?" Asami whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?"

Korra's eyes shot open when she felt Asami's hand wrap around her cock.

"Don't get too comfortable." She said as she stroked it, nibbling her ear. "I'm not done with you yet."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that's it for this story - hope you guys enjoyed!  
> and sorry for all the cliffhangers!
> 
> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
